supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raphael (The Primordials)
Raphael is the third creation and son of God and the third Archangel in existence. Raphael is the younger brother of Michael and Lucifer and the older brother of Gabriel. He is the Co-Ruler of Heaven along with Pagan and Castiel. History Raphael was created by God after He made Michael and Lucifer, as a being of light similar to Him. After God had made the Leviathan, and Pagan made the Nephesh, Chaos attacked and corrupted them. Pagan was furious at Chaos' actions, and with the assistance of Raphael and the other Archangels he sealed Chaos away with a Mark that Pagan made. Lucifer was eventually corrupted by the mark, causing him to curse humanity with sin and be banished from Heaven. Over the years, God gave Michael and Raphael more control of Heaven, wanting them to be able to rule Heaven on their own, and wanting His creations to not need Him forever. Eventually, God left Heaven for Michael and Raphael to rule. Present Day During the apocalypse, Raphael was given the task of watching over the prophet Chuck Shurley, descending on Lilith once she threatened the prophet, and forcing her to flee. Once Michael fell into the cage and the knowledge of Castiel's revival reached Heaven, Raphael realized that a civil war was possible and proceeded to prepare for such an event. However, Pagan appeared to Raphael and convince him to try another way with Pagan, Raphael, and Castiel ruling Heaven together, with Raphael helping to keep order with Pagan and with Castiel and Pagan teaching the rest of the angels free will. Powers & Abilities Raphael holds an immense amount of power as an Archangel, only rivaled by War, and only surpassed by the Primordial Beings, his older brothers, Amara and Famine. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Raphael holds a great deal of power, more than any angels besides his older brothers, and due to his due to his Light and tremendous power Raphael was able to fight and eventually seal away Chaos with the assistance of his brothers and Pagan. Raphael holds enough power to cause Lilith, the first and strongest natural demon, to flee in fear of his wrath. * Low Tier Nigh-Omniscience: Raphael, as the third Archangel hold a vast amount of knowledge about creation and everything that exists in it. * Immortality: Raphael has existed since before the physical universe, and is above age and disease. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Raphael is extremely durable, able to survive fighting against Chaos, and is immune to all conventional and almost all supernatural weapons, with only the strongest of beings and their weapons being able to harm and kill him. * Supernatural Perception: Raphael is able to perceive almost any being in existence, with only the Primordial Beings being able to block his sight. However while Raphael couldn't see who Chuck Shurley actually was during the apocalypse he could after a time even though God hadn't changed the aura that He hid Himself with, realizing that it had been his despair and exhaustion with his duties that had blinded his sight. * Reality Manipulation: Raphael, as an Archangel is able to manipulate reality to a fantastic degree, however it is not known if his use of this ability is superior to Gabriel's. * Super Strength: Raphael imbues his vessel with a vast amount of physical strength, able to overpower almost any being, with only the Primordial Beings, a Demiurge and his older brothers being able to physically overwhelm him. * Powerful Holy White Light: Raphael can project a blast of destructive light from his palm, able to injure or kill most beings, and deal tremendous damage to the world. * Highly Advanced Smiting: Raphael, as an Archangel, is able to smite all monsters and demons except Cain and Mundus due to their Marks effortlessly. * Electrokinesis: Raphael is able to generate and manipulate spiritual lightning powerful enough to overwhelm the power grid of an entire continent and fry a group of Leviathan with a bolt of electricity. * Teleportation: As an Archangel, Raphael can teleport almost anywhere in all of creation, unless blocked by one of the Primordial Beings. Equipment * Archangel Blade: Raphael wields a blade that can kill most beings, even an Archangel, Leviathan, or Demiurge. Vulnerabilities Even though Raphael is one of the most powerful beings in existence, he holds some weaknesses. * Primordial Beings: As the first and most powerful beings to exist, they can kill Raphael. * Amara: As she is a fragment of a Primordial Being, Amara is stronger than the four archangels individually, however she is unable to defeat them when they are united. * Demiurge: A Demiurge, being the physical offspring of a Primordial Being and a Human can currently match Raphael, and one day might be able to defeat him. * Pagan's Sword: The personal weapon of Pagan can kill him. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill him. * Archangel Blades: These weapons are able to kill the archangels. * Archreaper Scythe: The personal Scythe of the Archreaper can kill Raphael. * Holy Oil: Fires made from holy oil can destroy Raphael's Vessel. Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Archangels Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters